Body Shots
by cjgwilliams
Summary: Tobias bets Tris that she'll enjoy shooting tequila with him.
A/N: Hi all, long time no post! This story is a companion to Long Island Iced Tea but can stand alone. A huge and gigantic shout out to my super-awesome beta, Eunice339 who caught so many typos and grammatical errors, it wasn't funny. This story was inspired in part by one of my personal music icons, Prince. As his music helped inspire Long Island, it seemed appropriate to continue that with this one. The beautiful ones we always seen to lose; may he rest in purple peace.

xXx

"Hey Tris!" Lauren smiled widely as Tris made her way through the crowd and towards the bar. Tobias, who'd been leaning against it with his back to the crowd, turned, a huge smile crossing his face.

"Hi there handsome." Tris grinned as she reached him, grabbing his shirt to pull him down for a kiss. Ever since a Long Island Iced Tea and a shot of whiskey propelled them together a couple of months before, they tried to meet up regularly at Bud's bar for a drink before they went back to either her apartment or his dorm room.

Tobias caressed her lips with his then pulled back to shout over the music, "I thought you'd be at least another hour! Nobody's here tonight." They could usually count on some of their friends showing up on their usual Saturday night, but as they got closer to midterms, hangout time was becoming scarce. Tobias had been helping Bud with his computer and had texted Tris to join him when she finished with her study group.

Tris pecked him on the lips again. "I told Al I needed a break and asked if we could pick it back up tomorrow. I swear I don't know what made me take statistics this semester." She shook her head. She needed a math class and she'd decided to just bite the bullet so she wouldn't be scrambling in her upcoming senior year. Tris was convinced that math and psychology just didn't mix.

Tobias shook his head. "Sorry, I can't help. If it's a computer, I'm your guy." Tobias was a criminal justice major with an emphasis on cybercrime. He'd been an intel guy in the Army, so it suited him well.

He leaned over to Lauren and raised his voice to be heard over the music and the crowd just as the song changed to Prince's _Gett Off,_ giving him a great idea. "Hey Lauren, what do you have to take statistics pain away?"

Lauren grinned and reached under the bar. She pulled out a bottle full of a golden liquid. "How about this? It's an artisan tequila. Bud knows the family down in Mexico that makes it and doesn't normally sell it. Since you are his personal computer tech, he won't mind me sharing."

"That works." Tobias grinned at Tris as Lauren poured each of them a shot.

Tris' nose wrinkled. "I'm not a big fan of tequila," she said.

Tobias snorted. "You love margaritas," he reminded her.

She frowned. "There's fruit in there. And ice. Not just hard core tequila."

Lauren put a shaker of salt and a plate with lime wedges on the bar. She winked at Tobias.

"C'mon, tequila is the perfect shot," he said. To prove it, he downed the shot and sucked on a lime. Lauren put down an empty plate for the lime rind.

Tris shook her head. "Nope. I've never had one that tasted good."

Tobias' full lips curved into a mischievous smile. His dark blue eyes crinkled a little at the corners. "Then you've never done the shot right," he teased.

She rolled her eyes. "It's not rocket science, Tobias."

He leaned forward, his lips just brushing her ear. Tris took a deep breath, feeling her pulse speed up a bit at his nearness. He had the most amazing effect on her, she marveled. His warm, lime-scented breath caressed her skin and she shivered delicately.

"What if we make a little wager? I bet you'll enjoy shooting tequila with me."

Tris raised an eyebrow. "Oh and if I don't? What do I win?"

He leaned back, lounging against the bar. "Then I'll do whatever you want tonight." Tris' lips curved into a smile. "And if I win," he continued, "you have to do what I want."

"Hmm. I think I can live with those terms."

Grinning, he turned to Lauren. "One more."

Lauren poured the drink, shaking her head with a chuckle. She had an idea of what Tobias was up to and she wondered vaguely if the bar would end up getting one hell of a show.

"You go first," Tobias said. Tris reached for the shot and he shook his head. "Nope. Not like that." She looked at him, confusion of her face. Tobias lifted his hand to his mouth and licked the back of his hand. Tris frowned when she watched him shake the salt over his damp skin. He raised his hand to her mouth.

"Lick," he commanded softly, grinning.

Accepting the challenge, Tris traced her tongue over his salty skin. Heat flared in his eyes and Tris smiled smugly. She loved that she could affect him like that. He handed her the shot wordlessly and the fiery liquid burned on its way down her throat. Tobias put a wedge of lime in her mouth and whispered, "Suck." Miraculously, the sour sweetness of the lime eased the burn.

With his grin still firmly in place, he said, "Okay, my turn." He reached down and grabbed her hand. His deep cobalt eyes held her grey ones as he turned her arm over, pushing up the sleeve of her sweater and gently caressing the inside of her wrist with his tongue. Tris felt the breath catch in her throat at the unexpectedly erotic gesture. She watched, transfixed, as Tobias shook the salt onto her wrist. He brought it back to his mouth again, never breaking eye contact. His lips latched onto her wrist, his tongue coming out to probe her pulse point. Tris gasped once again as the sensuality of his tongue on her skin combined with the effects of the tequila to make her head swim. He then reached for the shot glass, tipping his head back to drink it down. Bringing his eyes back to hers, he sucked on a wedge of lime.

"So, have I changed your mind about tequila yet?" He asked, his voice low and husky.

Tris decided she absolutely wanted to lose this little bet of theirs. Recognizing the potential in the tequila shot, she shook her head. "I think you need to do one more to really convince me," she said, her voice having deepened considerably.

She watched those lips she loved curve into a grin that promised all manners of naughty fun. "I think I can oblige," he said. He turned to Lauren. "One more."

Lauren shook her head as she poured. "Keep it G-rated, T."

He winked at her. "No promises," he said and turned his attention back to Tris.

He stepped towards her, cupping her head in his hands as his thumbs traced the edges of her jaw, before tipping her head back a little. He bent his head and his lips caressed the spot on her neck just below her chin. It was one of her favorite spots and Tobias knew it would give him a tactical advantage in this little wager of theirs. Kissing her gently, he opened his mouth and let his tongue caress the soft skin of her neck. He felt the skin warm up beneath his lips and he smiled. He removed one hand from her head and grabbed the salt. He shook it gently on her skin and lowered his head again.

Tris could barely stifle her moan this time. She clutched his shoulders, making quiet, breathy sounds as he kissed her. Tris had no idea how much time passed until he lifted his head, but she was seriously regretting that they were in a public place. She eased her hands off his shoulders as she watched him quickly down the tequila shot. He sucked the lime wedge between his lips and Tris decided she'd had just about enough.

As soon as he put the discarded peel on the plate, she pulled his head down and kissed him deeply. Tobias tasted of lime, tequila, and that unique flavor that was his and his alone. Tris tangled her tongue with his, pressing her body against him. She didn't care who was around them, who saw them. At this point, all she wanted was to get him naked. She traced his bottom lip with her tongue, licking the last of the lime off.

Tobias leaned back a little, his hands clutching her hips. "Do you concede?" he asked.

"Maybe," she taunted. "Will it be worth it?"

He gave her a brief but searing kiss. "You better believe it will," he said his eyes glittering with sensual promise.

Tris traced her hand down his arm, tangling her fingers with his. "Christina is spending the night at Will's."

Holding her gaze, Tobias reached into his pocket for his wallet. He dropped a twenty-dollar bill on the bar. Lauren laughed out loud as she reached for it.

"Y'all have a good night," she said. Tris shot her a grin as Tobias tugged her away from the bar.

The late February night was, as usual in Michigan, freezing, but Tris swore she could feel the heat of Tobias' hand against hers. She knew he was as anxious for them to be alone as she was, so she was surprised when, instead of leading her up the stairs to his dorm, he kept pulling her along towards her apartment. "We aren't going in?" she asked.

He shot her a grin over his shoulder. "Nope," he said, never breaking his stride.

"But it's so much closer than my apartment," she said, trying to keep a whine out of her voice. He'd put her right on the knife's edge of desire with his stunt at the bar and she wanted him naked as fast as she could get him.

Tobias stopped and pulled her against him. His warm breath puffed out in white smoke as he brushed his lips against hers and murmured against them, "We're going to need the privacy."

That knife of desire stabbed through Tris again at the raspy tone of his voice. There were nights she wondered if she could actually orgasm just from his deep voice whispering wicked suggestions in her ear. "Then we need to walk faster," she muttered.

The four-block walk to her apartment seemed to last forever and Tris breathed out a sigh of relief when they entered the darkened apartment. She reached for the light switch, but Tobias' voice stopped her. "Keep it off," he said softly, leaving the only light source coming from outside the apartment.

Tobias closed the door behind him, the sound of the door closing echoing the fast beat of Tris' heart. She pulled off her coat and hat, dropping them carelessly on the couch. She turned around to find him lounging against the door, his coat unzipped, staring at her.

"So, what do you want me to do?" she taunted.

"Take off your clothes."

Her eyes on his, Tris pulled her sweater over her head and dropped it on the floor. She reached for the sleeveless camisole and discarded that as well, leaving her in her bra. Her hands went to her jeans next. She unbuttoned them, drawing the zipper down with a smile, as she stepped on the back of each sneaker and pulled them off, kicking them aside, and leaving her free to push her jeans and socks down as one and step out of them. She finished off her movements by pulling her hair out of the ponytail, her hair cascading down her shoulders.

Tobias straightened, draping his coat over the back of the chair to his left. He reached up and pulled the black cap off his head, letting it fall on top of the coat. He quirked an eyebrow at her. "You haven't finished." Although his voice held no inflection, it was deep, a sure sign of his arousal.

Tris shifted. "You want me to finish here?"

One edge of his mouth quirked up and he lifted his chin once. She reached behind her and unhooked her bra. She dropped it on the pile of clothes next to her. Before Tobias, she hadn't thought of her body as anything special. She was slim, but not skinny. Her honey blonde hair was long enough to just brush the tops of her not-too-large, not-too-small breasts. But the way he looked at her, the way he touched her, made her feel loved, treasured, beyond beautiful. So it was with the absolute confidence that he wanted to see her, she pushed her boy shorts down her legs.

Tobias slowly walked towards her, his chiseled features bathed in shadow. With his hands on her hips, he pulled her to him, dipping his head to capture her mouth. Tris wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers tangling in the curls at the back of his neck. His flannel shirt rubbed against her nipples making them harden. Tris pressed herself fully against him, the rasp of his clothes against her bare skin making her feel wanton. She loved the feel of his large hands, still slightly cool from the trip from the bar, splayed against her back. He trailed his hands down her back to her hips, pulling her more firmly against him. He trailed his lips across her cheek until he reached her ear. His tongue traced her earlobe, causing Tris to shiver and gasp out a breath. "Go to your bedroom. I'll be right behind you."

Tris pulled away reluctantly and headed to her bedroom. Tobias watched the sway of her behind as she walked away from him. He shook his head to clear it and gathered her clothes off the floor, dumping them on the couch with her coat. When he walked into her bedroom, she was standing by the bed, waiting for him. He crossed to her, dropped his hands lightly on her shoulders and dipped his head to brush his lips across hers. He didn't let her deepen the kiss, however. He raised his head, his hands squeezing her shoulder lightly.

"Undress me," he commanded, his voice deep.

Tris raised her hands, her fingers swiftly unbuttoning the flannel and pushing it off his shoulders. She tugged the bottom of his long sleeved shirt out of his jeans. Together, they raised it up and dropped it on the floor. Tris took a moment to savor running her hands across his broad, defined chest. She traced the black flames along his ribs. The massive tattoo covered his entire back and, he'd told her, was actually a series of tattoos he'd gotten while he was enlisted in the Army to celebrate breaking away from his father. She never thought she'd find tattoos sexy, but on Tobias, they absolutely were. She watched her hands slide down to his jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them. She pushed them down his legs and nearly groaned when she realized he still had his boots on. She looked up at him in frustration and they chuckled together.

"Oops."

Tris, still chuckling, knelt before him and unlaced each boot. He stepped out of them, allowing her to pull his jeans off. She looked up at him and reached for his boxers. He stopped her by covering her hands with his. "Get on the bed," he murmured.

Tris stood and laid on the bed, watching him finish undressing with anticipation. He stretched on top of her, insinuating himself between her legs as he framed her face with his hands and kissed her. Tris trailed her hands down his back, loving the feel of the textured skin. She squeezed his muscular buttocks, hoping to encourage him to move faster, to slide inside her.

Breaking the kiss, Tobias grabbed her hands and raised them above her head. He bent, nuzzling her neck and kissing his way down her body. He reached her breast and sucked one pink nipple into his mouth. His tongue flicked back and forth over the tip teasingly. Tris gasped out his name and arched her back, trying to force more of her breast into his mouth. Rather than accommodate her, he moved to the other one and started all over again. He sucked her until she was writhing beneath him; only then did he continue his journey down her body. He reached her lower stomach and smiled against her skin when he felt her muscles jump in anticipation. He knew what she was expecting, so he changed his route slightly, running his lips over her hips to her thigh.

Tris groaned and he chuckled a little. "Enjoying yourself?" he asked innocently.

She sat up on her elbows and looked down at the smug expression on his face. "I thought I was supposed to do what you wanted tonight," she said, wondering if his plan was to drive her out of her mind.

Tobias' warm hands parted her thighs. "You are," he said huskily, "and what I want right now is to make you scream." He bent his head and buried his mouth against her. Tris gasped and fell back against the bed, her hands burying themselves in his hair. She squeezed her eyes shut as she undulated her hips in counterpoint to his questing tongue. Just as she caught his rhythm, he'd change it up, keeping her guessing and on the edge of pleasure. Soon she was gasping, writhing beneath his very talented tongue. She moved her hands away from his hair, afraid she'd pull it out, when he slammed two fingers into her.

Tris gave a strangled cry as she came, battered by unrelenting waves of pleasure. She gradually came back to herself to see him kissing his way up her body. She wrapped her arms and legs around him as he reached her lips. Tris could taste herself on him, an erotic accompaniment to the tangling of their tongues. He finally broke the kiss, leaning back to kneel between her legs. In the dim light, his eyes looked nearly black with desire as he leaned over to her nightstand and reached for the condoms she kept there. He pulled out a condom and handed it to her. "Put it on me."

Tris smiled, sitting up and brushing a kiss across his chest as she tore open the wrapper. She unrolled it over him, loving the groan he couldn't seem to contain as she stroked his length. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her to him until she was sitting on his lap. They moaned together as she slid down onto him. Tris let her head fall back as she began to move over him while Tobias supported her back so he could suck on her nipples. They moved, slowly, languidly, savoring the feel of each other. Tobias tried to move a bit faster, but Tris braced her feet against the bed and used her weight to keep him from moving too fast.

"Tris," he groaned out.

She laughed a little. Leaning forward she ran her tongue along the rim of his ear, as he had at the bar. "Just a little payback for teasing me earlier," she whispered.

Tobias gave a small chuckle. "I think you've forgotten the terms of our bet," he said. His hands trailed down her body until he grasped her thighs. Suddenly, he leaned forward, tipping her backwards, her legs in the air. Tris let out a surprised squeak as she found herself on her back.

"I'm in charge tonight," he said. He braced her legs against his shoulders and pushed into her.

"Oh God," Tris breathed out as Tobias slid deeply inside her. She bit her lower lip as he pulled out and slammed back into her. He felt so big, was so deep inside her, Tris knew there was no way she was going to last long. She groaned as Tobias increased his pace, pounding into her. In this position he hit that special spot inside her, over and over, and soon Tris' moans were a long, continuous sound, gradually rising in frequency. He was insatiable, moving fiercely inside her, determined to make her orgasm one of the best she'd ever had.

Tris could barely breathe. She grasped his forearms, squeezing them to tether her to reality as she got closer and closer to the edge. Finally, she snapped and she was flying, pleasure a white hot light behind her eyes that blocked out anything else. She dimly heard Tobias shout above her and pitch forward, allowing her thighs to slip off his shoulders.

She welcomed his warm weight on top of her and she summoned the energy to wrap her arms around him. They lay together blissfully, each coming down from their high. After a moment, he raised his head to look at her. She smiled at him drunkenly, feeling as though she'd had a hundred of those tequila shots.

Tobias tenderly ran a finger across her cheek, watching her eyes close, a look of contentment on her face. He'd fallen for her so hard and so fast, it sometimes scared him. He bent and buried his face in the crook of her neck. She ran her fingers through his hair just as he loved and he couldn't stop the words any longer. "You know I'm in love with you, right?" he asked.

Tris opened her eyes and smiled up at the ceiling. She'd wondered if he would get up the courage to say it first and had been prepared to just confess herself if he'd taken much longer. "I know," she said softly. She nudged him with her shoulder, encouraging him to lift his head. She wanted him to see her. He didn't move for a second, then raised his head. She smiled at the nervousness in his eyes. She cupped his face in her hands. "I love you, too," she returned.

A huge smile spread across his face. He kissed her deeply. They finally broke apart to breathe and he couldn't help but laugh, the joy on her face mirroring his. "I knew those tequila shots were a good idea."

Tris laughed and Tobias moaned at what the movement did to his body. "You were right. I did enjoy shooting tequila with you." Her smile turned soft. "I enjoy doing everything with you." She caressed the side of his face with her hand.

He turned his head and pressed a kiss to her palm. "We should clean up. I've got some other ideas for what I want you to do tonight."

Tris grinned. "You have the best ideas," she said, pulling him down to her.


End file.
